


Dreams don't always come true

by TheEvilPizza



Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvilPizza/pseuds/TheEvilPizza
Summary: The clock hit one a.m as Ichijo took the last sip out of his, now cold, tea.





	Dreams don't always come true

The clock hit one a.m as Ichijo took the last sip out of his, now cold, tea.  
This has now become a habit of his. Every night he drinks coffee or tea until late at night, staring at the window, hoping to see a certain someone break in.

Two years, four months and eleven days.  
This is the time that passed since the last time he saw the back of this man that he held so much dear to his heart.  
Finally ready to go to sleep, he gets up while wondering if he will ever be able to see him again.  
A tired expression that hardly has anything to do with the late hour paint his face as he approaches his bedroom door… and that’s when he hears it.  
A noise from outside.  
He allows himself to hope and quickly ran back to the window.

 

But nothing is there.. just a cat and an annoying sense of solitude.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago and posted it on my tumblr, just wanted to share it here as well


End file.
